Rosebud
by Rose Estraz
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I've gotten down so would you please read and review
1. chapter one

The name of the character in question is Rose Estraz and she is a witch not like the description in Macbeth but a different sort of witch. Rose Estraz was a mage. A mage is an extremely powerful witch or wizard. I should start at the beginning shouldn't I? Rose was born at 11:45PM on December 31st 1960 has an older brother named Jeremiah, who is older by ten years a younger brother by a year named Mesa, and a younger sister by nineteen years named Isis. Rose is allergic to rosemary. She was in fire when she was four years old and in result of that Rose is frightened by fire. As well as she was sent to Azkaban prison. When she arrived at Azzyban as Rose called Azkaban just to be annoying. When she discovered that she wasn't afraid of the dementors. Rose started to " punish" the dementors for performing illegal "kisses" on the prisoners which take the victims' soul from them she was in Azzyban for four years.  
  
Then Rose willingly lived on the streets until she was 20.When Rose was 9 she pranked the whole of London. (A.N. this is FICTION!!)  
  
When she went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry at age 11. She already knew how to get on to Platform 9 and Three-Quarters. On the Hogwarts Express she met James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus and Romulus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Lucius Malfoy whom she cursed, and Severus Snape. She became she known as the Cheshire as her grin resembled the Cheshire cat's grin, devious almost.  
  
Her 'wand' wood is mulberry 13 inches long. Its core is two unicorn tail hairs. She went into Griffyndor. She mastered the levitation charm first in Charms though it wasn't on a feather as in the books but on the professor. In potions Rose excelled (even the professor didn't know the potion she made.) The only class she didn't like was flying class. Her favorite class is Arithmancy because it was challenging to her.  
  
On her last night at Hogwarts in her sixth year she started a food fight by dumping ice cold apple juice down James Potter's shirt who in turn landed a casserole on the Transfiguration Professor, who is his head of house as well as Rose's, everyone froze at that point to see what Professor Minerva McGonagal was going to do, as Minerva had the privilege to expel James and Rose. Minerva picked the bowl of peas and dumped it on James' head. Rose got a detention for starting the food fight and had to clean up the mess alone.  
  
During the summer Rose trained with her grandfather to be a mediwitch (or would that be medimage?)  
  
When Rose returned for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts she played the "Granddaddy of All Pranks". Which is as follows: buckets of paint on top of every door, two on the staffs room doors, One dungbomb per seat at the Slytherin table and staff table except the headmasters chair, color changing potion in the pumpkin juice, and but not least two vats of red and gold paint over the Slytherin table. When Professor McGonagal caught her she was nearly expelled, Instead she detention for the rest of the year.  
  
When Rose had become a fully trained witch she started to be come an auror or dark wizard catcher. When she was to take the test to get her license to be an auror she was required to be able to cast the killing curse on a living thing. To get her to do this they put her up to a Basilisk, which is a really big snake, which she cast the curse on and accidentally destroyed the scenario thingy. So that when she was able to use the curse legally she didn't. So when Rose became 19 she was bitten by (werewolf) a (yellow spotted lizard [from holes, from which she would die a slow and horrible death]?) vampire (fooled you hee, hee, hee). Well that nearly made Rose immortal. Also her little sister Isis was born. Rose's mother being 53 years old couldn't take care of the child very well.  
  
So Rose was given Isis to care for. While she was caring for Isis, Rose went to China to actually see Shieng Hia. When Isis was four Rose taught her to be an animagis and succeeded her form is bush master, a type of snake that lives in Mexico. When she turned 21 her older brother moved into a house in Alaska and gave Rose his manor. So that she would have a place to live until Isis inherited her estate. This is my story about Rose Marie Estraz my own character. 


	2. authors note

Author's Note  
  
My view on Rose is forever changing if I had changed my plot line each time I killed her she would be "a medical miracle". I have made her a vampire, a werewolf, part demon, demon, and just plain draconian. (I really need to had that. they don't know what a draconian is.) A draconian is a half-elf half-dragon hybrid. Draconians despise elves because to elves they are only a science experiment. Also they are very powerful physically mentally and magically. This is where Rose and Mesa get their power. Really I only use Rose and Mesa in my stories. Jeremiah and Isis do not exist anymore. Also I have changed Rose's fifth year to be similar to Harry's fifth year. Only two differences are potions and defense, which are Daniel Brewer and Maria Camorte respectively. Professor Camorte is as well liked a Professor Snape is in the books even Lucius Malfoy hated her.  
  
Rose Estraz 


End file.
